Noël 2049
by Valalyeste
Summary: Réponse au défi lancé par les Critikator pour le concours de noël.


Cette fic a vu le jour grace au concours de noël du forum des critikators pour lequel j'ai eu droit à la note de 20,25/30 . Elle est aussi à l'origine d'une autre fic qui s'inscrit dans une série avec un fil conducteur,à vous de trouver lequel

Sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

**Noël 2049**

« Oh, mais tu vas la fermer espèce de sale fouine décrépie !

- Tss ! Toujours aucun humour dents de castor. Oups, j'oubliais que tu n'avais plus de dents.

- Pour ta gouverne, il m'en reste plus qu'il ne te reste de cheveux sur ton crâne déplumé.

- Crâne déplumé ! Non mais pour qui tu te prends mamie-je-sais-toujours-tout-mieux-que-les-autres ! » Répondit le vieil homme en lissant sa couronne de cheveux longs blanchies par le temps.

«Au lieu de me chercher des noises, enfiles donc ce pop corn sur le fil.

- Je n'ai pas recevoir d'ordre de la part d'une sang…

- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire Malefoy ! » Gronda la vieille femme à la folle crinière blanche.

« Euh mamie, grand-père, vous voulez bien me raconter comment c'était noël à Poudlard à votre époque. » demanda le jeune garçon âgé d'une dizaine d'années qui jusque là avait assisté silencieusement à l'échange entre les deux adultes.

« Mais bien sure mon petit Ange.

- C'était le bon temps Angélus » Poursuivit Drago en insistant sur le prénom de l'enfant défiant Hermione du regard.

« En fait nous n'avons passé qu'un seul noël à Poudlard. » Reprit Hermione.

« C'est repartie…

- Ne l'écoute pas il perd la boule. Bref, c'était en quatrième année notre école avait été choisie pour accueillir le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Dumbledore en l'honneur de nos invités organisa un grand bal.

- Ouah ! Tu parles du tournoi auquel le parrain de maman a participé.

- Pff ! Il a toujours aimé se distinguer celui-là !

- La ferme Drago !

- Quoi encore ? C'est parce que tu étais une de ses groupies avec feu ton rouquin que je vais changer d'opinion.

- Irrécupérable !

- Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça ! » Railla le vieil homme.

- Ce que ta grand-mère ne te dira pas, c'est qu'elle a préféré une star de quidditch à son cher rouquin. Rah lala, il avait la langue qui pendait sur ses chaussures quand il a vu la bombe qu'il avait laissé échapper.

- Bombe ? Tu m'avais trouvé jolie ? » Demanda Hermione.

- Jolie ? Nan mais tu veux rire ? Tu as réussi à scotcher les trois quarts de la population mâle présente ce soir là. Le quart restant étant soit limite sénile soit homo. J'ai même vu le balafré essuyer l'écume au coin de sa bouche quand il t'a aperçu.

- Donc j'étais à ton goût aussi, si j'ai bien compris.

- Mais tu l'as toujours été…

- Tu avais une drôle de façon de me le montrer, tu ne crois pas ! » L'interrompit Hermione.

« Tss ! Ne dis pas que tu n'apprécies pas ma façon de te le montrer. » Répondit malicieusement Drago.

« Père ! Je vous prierais de surveiller vos propos ! »S'exclama un homme à la trentaine passée qui venait d'entrée dans la pièce.

« Mais je n'ai rien dit qui puisse choquer les oreilles chastes de mon petit-fils. Weasley. » Salua le vieil homme.

« Malefoy ! » Gronda le plus jeune.

« Père quand cesserez-vous d'appeler mon épouse par son nom de jeune fille. Rose est une Malefoy depuis près de quinze ans. »

« Presque autant que ma mère très cher beau-papa. » Poursuivit la jeune femme qui suivait.

« Scorpius, Rose ! Il ne manque qu'Hugo et Cissy pour que je sois la femme la plus heureuse au monde.

- Bah, je peux toujours te donner un avant goût avant que notre fille et Weasley bis n'arrivent. » Murmura Drago en se penchant sur les lèvres de celle qui partage sa vie depuis près de trente ans.

« Dire qu'ils passent leur temps à se chamailler. » Murmura Angelus.

« Et oui, personne n'aurait parié sur leur amour.

- Tout comme pour nous ma douce. » Répondit Scorpius.

« Euh, vous croyez qu'ils vont se rendre compte si on sort ? » Demanda l'enfant.

Les deux jeunes adultes secouèrent la tête en souriant avant d'entraîner avec eux leur fils hors de la pièce laissant le vieux couple tendrement enlacé.

« Tu sais que je t'aime ma petite furie de je-sais-tout.

Tais-toi ma fouine adorée et embrasse-moi. »

Fin

Verdict ?


End file.
